


twenty minutes (or more)

by clairdefleur (winkiesempress)



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Gen, Plotless, happy birthday sayangku :(, kemungkinan besar ooc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/clairdefleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suatu malam, dua puluh menit di stasiun kereta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty minutes (or more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisteriapinetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/gifts).



> pertama; maaf ini OOC huhu aku gatau :(  
> kedua; happy birthday aja buat wisteriapinetree a.k.a syahels sayangku maafkan kalau aku merusak OTP-mu aku mah apa atuh :((

Kerap kali, stasiun dideskripsikan sebagai tempat yang ramai, sesak akan manusia yang berebut spasi demi melancarkan langkah, riuh oleh berbagai macam topik yang bercampur di udara. Bahkan terkadang volume harus dinaikkan demi mendengar apa yang lawan bicara katakan. Suara kereta yang menggebu memotong dialog-dialog yang mengudara, menciptakan ricuh lain kala orang-orang berdesakan, berimpit di pintu kereta.

Maka, saat Shori menginjakkan kaki di stasiun malam ini, entah mengapa semuanya terasa asing.

Ia yakin kereta tengah malam seharusnya masih beroperasi. Bukan hanya sekali ini ia menyambangi stasiun di waktu yang sudah terlampau gulita, dan ia hafal betul seharusnya beberapa menit lagi keretanya akan sampai di depan mata. Ia juga yakin bahwa ia tidak terlambat sehingga ketinggalan kereta. Tapi sekarang, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kereta akan bersiap membawa penumpang.

Sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu jaketnya yang disinggahi butiran-butiran salju, ia melangkah pelan, melawan udara dingin yang menggelayut, menuju pusat informasi. Ia melihat seorang pria berjalan mondar-mandir di peron seberang, sesekali gelisah melirik jam tangan. Atau seorang gadis yang duduk sambil meremas-remas tangan. Tidak ada konversasi di antara mereka, membuat sunyi kian mengaduk atmosfer, seolah membiarkan aura kehidupan terlumat oleh salju.

Selain pria dan gadis tersebut, ditambah dirinya sendiri, Shori tak menemukan siapa pun lagi.

Shori menghentikan langkah di depan pusat informasi. Seorang pria berseragam terlihat terkantuk-kantuk, dengan tangan menggenggam erat secangkir besar minuman yang mengepul. Setelah mendapatkan atensi dari petugas yang tampak lelah itu, Shori menanyakan apakah tidak ada kereta yang beroperasi lagi malam ini.

“Ada badai salju, dan kereta masih ditahan di stasiun sebelum ini. Hanya dua puluh menit. Kami benar-benar minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. ”

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Shori memutuskan untuk kembali, mencari kursi untuk melepas penat sembari menanti dua puluh menit yang dijanjikan. _Hanya dua puluh menit, dia bilang._ Padahal waktu dua puluh menit akan terasa bagai hitungan jam bagi seorang pemuda yang terperangkap lelah. Butiran-butiran salju masih menghujam. Tentu ada kemungkinan kereta akan ditunda lebih lama lagi jika intensitas salju di daerah ini meningkat.

Namun, tepat saat Shori hendak berbalik, ujung matanya menangkap satu sosok di deretan kursi yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sosok itu duduk tak bersuara, dengan kepala tertunduk, entah terpejam atau terjaga. Tapi entah bagaimana, Shori tak butuh waktu belasan detik untuk mengenalinya.

_Sou, ‘kan?_

Ah, haruskah Shori duduk di sampingnya? Tak banyak orang yang bisa tertangkap retina malam ini, dan pada akhirnya Shori menemukan satu figur yang dikenalnya. Tapi, kalau Sou tengah terlelap sekarang, percuma saja Shori duduk di sana. Nantinya Shori hanya akan merasa duduk sendirian juga. Tidak mungkin pula ia melakukan adegan klise komik romansa seperti diam-diam mengamati wajah lelap seseorang, ‘kan? Lagi pula, tak hanya sekali ini ia melihat Sou tertidur. Pernah suatu masa, di jalanan yang tenang tersiram lampu-lampu malam, kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi melaju tenang, tanpa sengaja kepala Sou terjatuh pada bahunya dan ia tak terjaga. Jadi, bagi Shori, momen saat ini tidak spesial juga.

Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya Shori duduk di sana. Tak ada tanda-tanda dialog akan dibuka. Shori mengamati bahu Sou yang sedikit naik turun teratur, khas orang yang telah tersesat dalam mimpi. Yah, pada akhirnya percuma, ‘kan?

Tapi sekian detik kemudian, mendadak Sou mengangkat kepala. Sembari kembali pada realita setelah berkelana dalam alam lelap, ia menggosok-gosok matanya, kemudian menoleh ke kanan kiri sebelum akhirnya mendapati presensi Shori. Sou sempat berjengit khas orang terkesiap, mengerjap satu dua kali untuk memastikan pandangannya tidak salah. Lalu satu kata terucap,”Shori?”

“Iya?” Kontan Shori menoleh. Paras berpulas raut terkejut masih bertahan pada Sou. “Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?”

“Belum lama,” Shori menjawab, sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya demi kehangatan. Lalu ia meneruskan,”Maaf, aku membangunkanmu?”

“Oh, tidak, tidak! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau ada di sini. Maaf kalau aku kesannya tidak peduli.”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Hanya itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban Shori. Pertemuan tak terduga, seperti awal mula kisah klise fiksi-fiksi. Tapi ini hanya terjadi di antara mereka berdua yang sehari-hari sudah sering bertatap muka, walau entah mengapa binar di mata Sou bertambah meski Shori tak sempat menangkapnya.

“Shori pasti sibuk sekali ya, sampai jam segini baru pulang.” Suara Sou menyelinap di antara sepi. Shori menoleh, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, lalu berkata,”Kau juga, ‘kan?”

“Ah, tidak juga. Sebenarnya pulang jam segini biasa, sih. Cuma …,” Sou memutar bola matanya, kali ini mengarah pada langit bertinta kelam yang menumpahkan butiran kelabu,”…. kau pasti sibuk sekali sehingga pesanku tidak dibalas, ya?”

“Eh?” Shori merogoh ponselnya, menyadari ada satu kedipan di bagian atas layar yang terabaikan, tanda notifikasi yang tak terbaca. Ia memang tak memeriksa _handphone_ sejak beberapa jam terakhir. Lalu ia mengutarakan apologi,”Maaf. Aku tidak mengecek _handphone_ , soalnya. Lihat, pesanmu bahkan belum kubaca.”

Kekehan kecil Sou menggelitik gendang telinga Shori. Masih dengan senyuman, Sou berkata,”Tidak apa-apa lho, tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir seolah-olah aku akan marah.”

Alih-alih mengecek pesan yang belum terbaca, Shori malah bertanya,”Jadi? Apa yang kaukatakan dalam pesan ini?”

“Ah? Bukan apa-apa. Hanya … menanyakan apa kau sudah pulang. Tapi itu sudah tidak penting, berhubung ternyata secara kebetulan kita bertemu di sini.” Sou terkekeh kecil setelah memberi jawaban. Shori mengangguk-angguk. “Ah, iya, kebetulan. Sepertinya aku juga baru pertama kali ini melihatmu di sini.”

“Yah, tadi ada urusan di daerah sini sih, lalu aku ingat kalau Shori juga ada di sekitar sini, jadi … tadi aku mengirimimu pesan itu. Kemudian, secara kebetulan kita bertemu di sini.” Entah mengapa Sou menekankan kata _kebetulan_ , seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil,”Haha, tidak sih, sebenarnya aku sengaja di sini.” Kemudian bibirnya cepat-cepat mengatup, mirip orang yang tak sengaja kelepasan bicara.

“Eh?” Shori menoleh cepat, namun pandangan mereka gagal bertemu berhubung Sou tersenyum kecil sambil menatap angkasa. Shori mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya alam hati apakah sebenarnya Sou sudah ada di sini berjam-jam sebelum Shori menginjakkan kaki, membiarkan satu dua kereta lewat di hadapannya tanpa ditumpangi, tapi— _ah, tidak mungkin_. Sejak kapan pemikirannya jadi mirip gadis-gadis SMA yang terlalu banyak berkhayal?

“Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?” akhirnya Shori bertanya. Sou memutar bola mata, tampak mengkalkulasi waktu yang telah ia lewati tanpa berpindah tempat di kursi yang dingin, lalu mengangkat bahu. “Tidak tahu.” _Yang jelas, dua kereta sudah lewat, tapi karena Shori belum datang, ya sudah. Eh._

Sebelum Shori sempat menjawab, Sou membuka mulut lagi,”Dingin, ya. Mau minuman hangat?”

Mata Shori bergerak menuju tiga kaleng kosong yang berjajar di bangku samping Sou, kemudian kembali bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama Sou ada di sini. Alih-alih menjawab tawaran Sou, ia malah melontarkan kalimat tanya sembari menunjuk kaleng-kaleng tersebut,”Itu punyamu?”

Sou mengangguk. “Iya, habisnya dingin sekali dan minuman hangat seperti ini sangat menggoda.”

“Tiga sekaligus? Tidak sehat sekali.”

“Hm? Shori perhatian, ya.” Lalu tawa Sou menyela udara sunyi lagi, membuat Shori memalingkan wajah dan menentang,”Apa—bukan, cuma—“

“Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok.” _Lagi pula aku senang._ “Aku tidak akan minum lagi, kalau begitu. Tapi kalau kau mau, bisa kubelikan di sebelah sana—“

“Tidak usah, aku saja.” Kemudian Shori beranjak, membeli minuman hangat dari _vending machine_ , kemudian kembali duduk sembari membiarkan kehangatan meresap pada jemari. Untuk sekian sekon, tak ada dialog yang terjadi di antara mereka, hingga Sou yang meretakkan hening. “Tidak diminum?”

“Nanti saja, biar berfungsi sebagai penghangat tangan dulu.” Shori mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan pada kaleng panas. Lalu sudut matanya menyadari bagaimana Sou mengadu telapak tangan, menggosok-gosokkannya, menempelkannya ke pipi, barangkali berusaha mengais kehangatan.

“Sou, eum, kalau kau juga mau pegang, boleh kok,” Shori menawarkan. Ia menyodorkan kaleng tersebut tanpa kata-kata, berpikir bahwa kaleng minuman hangat itu bisa dipakai bergantian. Sou meraihnya—lalu mengatupkan tangan bukan pada si kaleng. Tapi bersentuhan dengan punggung tangan Shori.

Seketika Shori menatap Sou. “Hei, maksudku—kau boleh gantian memegang kalengnya.”

Sou tertawa kecil, tak melepaskan tangannya. “Nanti jadi kau yang kedinginan, dong. Begini saja tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula tangan Shori hangat.”

“Apa—“ Tapi Shori tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membiarkan tangan Sou hinggap di sana. Ia mengalihkan pandang pada rel kereta, lalu pada angkasa. Shori tak memperhitungkan pukul berapakah ini, atau apakah intensitas salju yang menghujan kian lebat. Yang jelas langit terlampau gulita untuk sekadar menampakkan corak awan. Mungkin malam sudah jatuh terlalu larut dan kereta yang mereka tunggu akan datang sebentar lagi.

“Shori, tidak mengantuk? Padahal kau pasti capek sekali, lho.” Lagi-lagi Sou yang mengakhiri hening. Shori menoleh, baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab ketika tiba-tiba suara kereta mengalihkan atensi. Kereta itu membelah halimun dan guguran salju, suaranya menjadi pendominasi, dan beberapa orang yang juga terjebak penantian pun segera bangkit tidak sabar.

Kecuali mereka berdua.

Ah, kenapa waktu dua puluh menit jadi begitu cepat? Bahkan sekon-sekon saat Sou menanti sendirian terasa tidak pernah ada. Bahkan saat kereta berhenti tepat di depan mata Sou hanya mengerjap, berpikir— _jadi apa yang ditunggunya sejak tadi? Kereta atau—_

Maka Sou kembali menatap Shori, mengalihkan pandangan dari kereta. “Tidak naik?”

“Ah?” Shori menoleh. “Sebentar.”

“Atau mau lanjutkan dulu?” Sou bertanya dengan nada jenaka. Shori baru saja akan bertanya _apanya_ saat tawa Sou memecah udara, beriringan dengan pintu kereta yang menutup sepenuhnya, suara roda beradu dengan rel menantang kesunyian kembali, dan secara resmi mereka telah ketinggalan satu kereta lagi.

“Yah,” hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shori setelahnya, hanya sedikit nada kecewa yang berbaur karena ia tahu beberapa menit lagi kereta selanjutnya mungkin datang. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia bertanya,”Jadi, apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?”

Senyum cerah Sou seperti entitas yang bersinar dalam gulita larut malam ini. “Menceritakan hal menarik yang terjadi hari ini, mungkin?”

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih buat siapa pun yang baca~  
> perkenalkan, saya---panggil apa aja deh ini pseud juga gajelas #YHA  
> maaf nyampah di fandom ini /bow


End file.
